Любовный напиток
by Ann-Rose
Summary: Short funny story in my native Russian language Короткая история про то, как Хельга пыталась приворожить Арнольда...


**~~ Любовный напиток ~~**

**____________________________________**

Конечно, это вовсе не по сюжету оперы Доницетти «Любовный напиток»… но тоже что-то легкое и комедийное. Короткая история про новую попытку Хельги заставить Арнольда влюбиться в нее. Приятного чтения)))

**___________________________________**

Учебный год подходил к концу. В графиках плановых работ у учителей стали все чаще появляться эти мучительные два слова: «Контрольная работа». Ученикам хотелось погреться на солнышке, отоспаться, как следует – словом, повалять дурака, но с напряженным жизненным ритмом это не удавалось.

Так проходили серые будни обычных американских детей. Но это не относится к классу мистера Симмонса – каждый день в компании с этим человеком проходили как-то… «по-особенному».

-Класс,- со своей детской непринужденной улыбкой начал учитель,- давайте проверим домашнее задание по алгебре. Гарольд, что нужно было сделать дома?

Тот, слегка взбодрившись после классного сна, пролистал учебник

-Э-э-э… Сорок восьмой?.. Мистер Симмонс, я не узнал домашнего задания.

-Как не узнал? Ты же был вчера?

-Ну да, был… Просто забыл записать...

-Гарольд, я очень тобой недоволен,- улыбка на лице мистера Симмонса сменилась на что-то неприятное.- Тебе надо срочно взяться за учебу. Ты же не хочешь остаться _еще_ на один год? Но ладно, не будем об этом. Фиби, как насчет тебя?

-С удовольствием, мистер Симмонс!

Девочка подбежала к доске и начала быстро писать примеры, объясняя решение каждого из них.

Хельга, сидевшая напротив Фиби, сосредоточилась: следующий пример будет тем, который, пожалуй, оказался самым сложным. Но вдруг она услышала, что кто-то тихо позвал ее. Это был Брейни.

-Брейни? Что тебе надо?- озлобилась девочка.

-Я…… хрссс…… вот…- и он протянул ей лист бумаги. Хельга пробежала его глазами.

-Это… твой номер телефона?! Ты что, спятил?

-Ты… хрмх…… звони…

-Хо-хо, разумеется!- с насмешкой протараторила та. – Как только приеду домой, непременно позвоню! Ха!– и, смяв листок, бросила его на пол.

Но Брейни оказался не из тех, кто сразу сдается. Как только началась перемена, он взял лист и незаметно положил его в портфель Хельги.

________________________________________________________________________

БАМ!- стукнулись головами Арнольд и Хельга.

-Арнольд!- испугалась девочка, но через секунду одумалась и вернулась к своему обычному грубому тону.- Глаза разуй, репоголовый! Смотри, куда идешь!

-Ой, прости, Хельга...- и мальчик помог встать той.- Ты в порядке?

-Да как обычно! А теперь, если ты позволишь, мне надо идти! И будь внимательней в следующий раз!- и она отошла в сторону без оглядки. А зайдя за угол, оглянулась и начала разговаривать со своим медальоном, в котором находилась фотография «репоголового».- О, Арнольд! Как же я груба с тобой! Мне надо быть добрее и милее, но у меня ничего не выходит! А ты, несмотря на весь мой… ужасный характер, продолжаешь общаться со мной на равных! Нет, так больше не может продолжаться. Я должначто-то предпринять.

Тут в голову к Хельге пришла… потрясающаяидея.

-Постойте-ка… Раз я не могу признаться Арнольду в своей глубочайшей и страстной любви, то надо, чтобы _он _признался мне! Точно! Боже, я просто гений! Осталось придумать, как заставить его влюбиться в меня… О, мадам Бланш! Ну конечно! Хельга, вперед!

________________________________________________________________________

Маленький магазинчик любовных снадобий мадам Бланш находился недалеко от дома Хельги. Помимо снадобий _для_ любви были и _от_ нее. Еще можно было предсказать будущее по хрустальному шару… Правда, сама мадам Бланш была кем-то вроде шарлатанки.… Это Хельга поняла, когда ей вместо нужного зелья продали обычную виноградную шипучку. Но с этого момента прошло уже несколько недель, и Хельга почти забыла об этом маленьком недоразумении. Она даже обрадовалась, что так случилось, ведь «можно было любить Арнольда вновь!» Словом, Хельга по окончанию занятий прибежала в магазинчик.

-Мадам Бланш, прошу, помогите!- заявила девочка прямо с порога.

-О, что случилось, детка?

-Вы можете заставить одного мальчика влюбиться в меня?

-Хм… За пятнадцать долларов я могу что угодно.

-Хорошо,- Хельга вынула из кармана деньги и отдала их мадам Бланш.- Только смотрите, чтобы не было, как тогда!

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-Я про то зелье от любви, вместо которого вы подсунули мне… виноградный сок!

-А, дитя, конечно! В этот раз все будет, как ты хочешь. Итак, ты хочешь, чтобы некто полюбил тебя, верно?

-Да.

-Предлагаю тебе один из самых эффективных способов. Возьми листок бумаги и напиши имя этого мальчика, а потом положи этот лист в этот хрустальный шар.

Хельга сделала все, как нужно: она достала из портфеля первый попавшийся лист и написала на нем имя «Арнольд», положив его в шар. Мадам Бланш подошла к нему и начала «заклинать» его:

-О-о-о, всесильный хрустальный шар… Прошу тебя, сделай так, чтобы мальчик, чье имя написано здесь, влюбился в эту девочку…- она посмотрела на Хельгу.- Что ты хочешь, чтобы он сделал?

-Я… э-эм…- призадумалась та на минуту, подняв вверх свои большие голубые глаза.- Пусть завтра, когда он придет в школу и увидит меня, принесет мне большую красную розу!

-Хороший вариант!- улыбнулась мадам Бланш.- Итак, всесильный хрустальный шар, ты слышал желание этой девочки! Пусть мальчик принесет ей завтра в школу большую красную розу!

Поколдовав еще немного, женщина попрощалась с Хельгой, пообещав ей, что завтра будет все, как она хочет!

В принципе, так все и было…

________________________________________________________________________

На следующий день Хельга буквально прибежала в школу, полная радости и надежды. И неудивительно, ведь добрый репоголовый мальчик сегодня подарит ей большую красную розу и признается в любви! Что может быть лучше?

Хельга села в классе за парту и начала глазами искать Арнольда. Минутой позже, _он_ появился. Все тот же мальчуган, в любимых зеленом свитере и голубой кепочке! Но… почему он прошел мимо? И где обещанная роза?!

-Хр… Хельга, это тебе…- раздался за спиной знакомый голос.

Брейни стоял позади Хельги. Когда девочка развернулась, чтобы побить его, она онемела… Брейни держал в руках красную розу и протягивал ее Хельге. От такой странной неожиданности девочка совсем забыла о своей злости и взяла цветок.

-Спасибо…

Мальчик дружелюбно помахал девочке рукой и пошел к своей парте. Хельга еще некоторое время не могла понять, что только что произошло. Наконец она поняла, что… одного заклинания недостаточно.

Странности происходили весь день, ведь Брейни не просто сопел за спиной Хельги чаще, чем обычно. Он ухаживал за девочкой! То пододвигал стул, то приглашал куда-нибудь с ним пойти, что было совсем не в духе Брейни. А от Арнольда за весь день девочка услышала только обычное «извини» после нового «столкновения».

________________________________________________________________________

-Вы что, за дурочку меня принимаете?!- злобно закричала Хельга, едва войдя в магазинчик любовных снадобий.- Верните мне деньги!

-Что слу…? А, это ты, дитя. Что, неужели заклинание не подействовало?

-Очень даже подействовало, только не на того человека!

-Не на того? В этом случае я бессильна. Наверное, ты написала не то имя.

-Как это понимать? А ну, дайте-ка мне мой лист!

Мадам Бланш открыла хрустальный шар и достала оттуда записку. Девочка с яростью взяла лист и осмотрела его. На одной стороне красовался аккуратно написанный «Арнольд»… на другой – «Брейни» и номер телефона внизу.

Хельга ударила себя по лицу.

-Понятно, в чем дело…- на минуту девочка, немного расстроившись, села на стул.- Э-э-э… мадам Бланш… А можно еще что-нибудь? Какой-нибудь другой способ приворожить _его_?

-Конечно, дитя!- женщина подошла к полкам с красивыми золотыми бутылочками.- Есть еще один способ – любовное зелье, разумеется! Я же, в конце концов, зелья продаю! Вот, видишь это?- Хельга кивнула головой, посмотрев на высокий вытянутый стеклянный сосуд с какой-то жидкостью внутри.- Это – одно из самых сильных моих зелий. Дай выпить твоему мальчику это, и эффект не заставит тебя ждать!

Мадам Бланш протянула сосуд девочке. Ты взяла его и открыла.

-Пахнет, как содовая…

-Это не содовая, это зелье! Уверяю тебя! Кстати, если твоему избраннику покажется подозрительным этот сосуд, то можешь просто перелить его во что-нибудь другое. И самое главное: ты должно мне двадцать долларов.

-Двадцать? Это же настоящий грабеж!

-Уверяю тебя, детка, ты не пожалеешь об этих деньгах!

-А зелье точно подействует?

-Не волнуйся, еще как подействует!

Конечно, оно подействовало…

________________________________________________________________________

Когда была перемена, и учащиеся начальной школы 118 ушли в столовую на ланч, Хельга, держа в руках поднос с едой, подошла к столику, где сидел Арнольд.

-П-привет, Арнольд…- заикалась Хельга, пытаясь говорить спокойным тоном.

-Здравствуй, Хельга… Тебе… э-э… что-то надо?

-Да я… слушайте, ребята, я сяду пока что с вами?

-Конечно…

Девочка присела напротив Арнольда, между Гарольдом и Стинки. Последние двое переглянулись между собой.

Хельга, не зная что сказать, начала смотреть по сторонам, притворяясь, что она что-то ищет. Наконец, она сказала:

-Ой, слушайте, ребята, я тут такой классный напиток купила…- она взяла бутылку с перелитым в него зельем, грациозно демонстрируя его.- Очень вкусный, правда! Сладкий!.. На, Арнольд, попробуй!

-Э, нет, спасибо…

-Нет, Арнольд, я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты его выпил…

-Пожалуй, я откажусь, Хельга.

-Выпей, сказала!- сгрубила девочка, облокотившись на стол, а потом, опомнившись, нервно посмеялась.

-Л-ладно, как скажешь…- Арнольд взял бутылёк и открыл его.

Но Хельга не знала, что будет дольше. Вдруг Арнольду станет плохо? Нет, хуже – вдруг он отравится? И во всем станут винить _ее_!

-Стой!- вдруг крикнула Хельга.- Э-э, я в смысле, мне надо на минуту уйти… да, в дамскую комнату! Я сейчас вернусь!- девочка вышла из-за стола и направилась в сторону выхода, по пути повернувшись и сказав: «Выпей это, Арнольд! А то......!» Выйдя из столовой, Хельга начала подсматривать за одноклассниками через стеклянную часть дверей.

-Арнольд, почему она так уговаривала тебя это выпить?- поинтересовался Стинки.

-Вдруг это отравлено?- предположил Сид.

-Не знаю, ребята…- задумался Арнольд.- На вид обычная содовая. Но пить что-либо от Хельги не хочется.

Кто мог предположить, что грандиозный план девочки мог разрушить один лишь парень в оранжевой рубахе и очках? Брейни, подойдя к столику, начал что-то говорить.

-Хельга… Хрмхр…...- и он начал указывать на бутылёк.

-Да, Брейни, Это Хельга дала…

-…Можно?.. хрр…..

-Конечно.

И Арнольд отдал Брейни бутыль. Тот залпом выпил содержимое. И тут что-то изменилось в нем: глазки заблестели, взгляд потупился… И мальчик, словно зомби, пошел в сторону Хельги.

С громким криком «А-а-а-а!!!!!» девочка побежала обратно в магазинчик.

________________________________________________________________________

Мадам Бланш услышала громкий хлопок двери и вышла из подсобного помещения. Какое же было удивление женщины, когда она увидела все ту же хвостатую девочку, но совсем не такую, как раньше: в первый раз она была растерянна, во второй – озлоблена, а теперь – до смерти испугана. Хельга, едва дыша, стояла у запертой двери.

-Детка, опять ты? Что случилось?

-Ууууф… Вроде бы, отбилась. О, мадам Бланш, прошу, спасите! Зелье опять выпил не тот мальчик, что надо! Его выпил тот же, на кого подействовало ваше заклинание! Раньше _он_ меня боялся, а теперь _мне_ страшно от одной мысли о нем! Что мне делать?

-Успокойся, детка, отдышись. Есть еще один способ решения этой задачи: магический порошок.

-Что?! Какой еще порошок?

-Все просто: ты бросаешь его в лицо мальчика, которого любишь, а потом – пуф! – и он влюблен в тебя по уши!

-Ладно уж, давайте ваш порошок… С ним-то я точно не промахнусь: на бейсболе я лучше всех кидаю мяч… Так сколько я вам должна?

-Тридцать долларов.

-ЧТО?!

-Это включает бонус.

-Какой еще бонус?

-Ты же хочешь избавиться от того мальчика, который бегает за тобой по городу?

Хельга в страхе оглянулась.

-И в чем проявляется этот ваш «бонус»? Что это?

-Очень хорошее чудодейственное средство в виде…

-Мне этого не надо. Значит так: я даю вам ваши несчастные тридцать долларов, а вы мне – мой порошок и вон ту биту, идет?

________________________________________________________________________

Хельга караулила Арнольда в коридоре в школе. Как раз была перемена. Арнольд и Джеральд ушли куда-то сразу после звонка, и девочка не смогла их догнать.

Хельга достала из кармана маленький мешочек. Внутри был порошок ярко-розового цвета – тот самый порошок, который наверняка заставит Арнольда почувствовать такую же сильную любовь, как и у Хельги к нему. Но… что же будет? Неужели Брейни попадется и в этот раз? Для его же блага лучше этому не совершаться.

Из-за угла послышались голоса Джеральда и Арнольда. Хельга высыпала в руку порошок, и, когда мальчишки проходили в нескольких метрах впереди, она вдруг крикнула:

-Эй, Арнольд!- тот обернулся.- Лови!- и кинула в него порошок.

Никакой Брейни не подвернулся, как можно было предположить. Порошок попал прямо на Арнольда, как то и надо было.

Арнольд вдруг начал чихать.

-Ну что, Арнольд?- подбежала к нему Хельга.- Что ты чувствуешь?

-Я… апчхи!.. Апчхи!.. Чувствую?..

-Да, что ты чувствуешь?

-Я чувствую, что....... мне очень плохо…

Мальчик стал чихать еще сильнее, а на руках у него вдруг появилась ужасная сыпь…

-Хельга!.. Что ты мне кинула? У меня же аллергия на это!..

Хельга стояла, как вкопанная. Она даже не знала, что делать – начать извиняться, что было правильнее, но непривычным, или же скрыть свои чувства, обидев Арнольда, что было привычнее, но неправильным? Ни то, ни другое Хельга не сделала. Она просто медленно ушла, стараясь не показывать свои обиду и стыд.

________________________________________________________________________

Хвостатая блондинка брела по улицам города, вспоминая произошедшие за день случаи. Вот Хельга кидает в Арнольда порошок с какими-то вредными в нем примесями, после чего у мальчика начинается аллергия, а девочка просто тихо уходит, как будто ничего и не случилось. Вот приходит медсестра. После осмотра Арнольда она отпускает его домой с недельным больничным. А все это произошло из-за слабохарактерности Хельги.

На минуту в голове появилась мысль спросить мадам Бланш еще что-нибудь, но дольше она там и не задерживалась: вредить Арнольду, подвергая опасности его здоровье – кто так может поступить? Кто угодно, только не Хельга.

Девочка прошла мимо дома Арнольда. Точнее, пансионата, где мальчик жил. Хельге было очень стыдно за произошедшее. Девочка даже поднялась на крыльцо и едва не постучалась, чтобы извиниться, но не хватило духу. Она пошла вниз по улице. Но вдруг за спиной раздался голос:

-Хельга?

-Арнольд? Это ты? А что ты здесь делаешь? У тебя же аллергия, ты должен сидеть дома…- Хельга говорила совсем не грубым, а очень даже приятным, спокойным голосом.

-Нет, я должен лечиться дома, но медсестра посоветовала мне больше времени проводить на свежем воздухе. Говорит, так я быстрее вылечусь.

На минуту в воздухе повисла тишина.

-Арнольд, я хотела извиниться за ту шутку…

-Правда? Честно говоря, я приятно удивлен этому. Что ж, тогда я принимаю твои извинения.

Хельга улыбнулась. И улыбка эта была такая милая, такая приятная – это была улыбка _настоящей _Хельги.

-Э-э, Хельга…

-Да, Арнольд?

-Я тут хотел спросить… Ты не хочешь пойти со мной в парк? На прогулку? Прямо сейчас?

Та тихонько засмеялась.

-С удовольствием, репоголовый!

И они пошли в парк, держа под руки друг друга.

Все-таки, для настоящей любви никакие зелья не нужны.

________________________________________________________________________

_К О Н Е Ц_


End file.
